


Скажи это "канджиклабу"

by treibsand



Series: Tropes Are Not Bad [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, canon AU, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классическое, что было бы, если бы всё было бы не так, а иначе №2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скажи это "канджиклабу"

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> БЕТЫ НЕТ! и с русским всё печально )))

\- Надо поговорить, - очевидно, что Рей специально поджидала его в узком коридоре, ведущем из комнаты мастера Люка в общий зал Храма. Несмотря на позднее время и на взаимное негласное ограничение контактов между ними.

\- Я только с задания, - он попытался обойти её, но она отступила на шаг назад и решительно замерла прямо посередине прохода.

Бену пришлось смерить её долгим недовольным взглядом, надеясь, что выглядит он достаточно внушительно. Рей в ответ невозмутимо открыто осмотрела с ног до головы его самого, заставляя вспомнить об очередной загубленной накидке и общем потрепанном виде, вряд ли способствующем его непререкаемой авторитетности.

\- Ты ранен? – спросила она с едва заметной нотой беспокойства в голосе, тут же подтверждая его опасения по поводу внешнего вида.

\- Нет, - отрезал Бен и, в свою очередь,  внимательно осмотрел её: она была в привычных серых тренировочных штанах и майке. В руках её старый неизменный посох, а значит она тренировалась для себя, по заданию на данном этапе был бы меч. Волосы, шея и ворот майки ещё влажные от пота и всё это значило только одно: Рей пришла сразу, как только узнала о его возвращении, или того хуже, почувствовала.

\- Бен…

\- Мастер Бен, сколько раз повторять, - он опять попытался обойти её и она снова преградила путь, раздражая его ещё больше, - У меня нет на это ни времени, ни настроения.

\- Мастер Митра, просила тебя зайти к ней, - сказала она, крепче сжимая посох в руках, - но сначала придется поговорить со мной.

\- Тогда тем более...

\- После хорошо известного тебе события, мы особо не трогали друг друга, - она не сдвинулась с места, - Я не стала спорить тогда, но сегодня настаиваю на разговоре.

Напоминание о произошедшем, только ещё больше вывело его из себя:

\- Я правда сильно не в настроении и если ты не прекратишь, то могу, например, случайно сломать твой посох или...

\- Ты можешь попробовать, - процедила она, моментально переходя в защиту, он отлично чувствовал, как сила собирается вокруг нее, - и возможно, пожалеешь, что отказался брать меня в падаваны.

Бен дернулся вперед, но вовремя успел остановить себя. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Нельзя поддаваться на провокацию. Он старше, он опытней, он должен вести себя соответственно. Он не позволит своему вспыльчивому характеру вновь взять над собой верх. По крайней мере, не сразу после очередной нудной лекции о необходимости самоконтроля и постоянного внутреннего покоя от дяди. Потому что вторую в течении часа он точно не выдержит.

\- Люк меня заживо закопает, - он вытянул руку и посох мгновенно вылетел из рук Рей, потянув её за собой, вынуждая потерять равновесие и больно приземлиться на колени прямо на неприветливый каменный пол, - если я сделаю что-нибудь с тобой, поэтому давай разойдемся на этом…

\- Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, - перебила она, с вызовом глядя на него, снизу-вверх, - Планируешь избегать меня вечно?

Он крепко сжал в ладони её посох. Тяжелый, неудобный. Она притащила его с собой с Джакку, и так и не смогла расстаться за три года в Храме.

\- Ты ошибаешься полагая, что у меня есть время избегать тебя.

\- Если так, то значит сейчас и поговорим, - заключила она, поднимаясь и потирая ушибленные колени, - Сразу после твоей встречи с Митрой, я с ней отправлюсь на Каашуук, - и после небольшой паузы, тихо добавила, - Надолго.

Бен слишком хорошо узнал Рей за прошедшие годы, чтобы понимать: без ответов она не уйдет. Не сегодня. И он понимал, что необходимо начинать вести себя как обычно, а то мастера уже стали задавать неудобные вопросы. Понимал, но не значит, что мог.

\- Если тебе так надо, можешь пойти со мной.

\- К мастеру Митре? - растерянно спросила она. Ему чисто из чувства противоречия и правда захотелось сразу пойти к Митре, но он отлично понимал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет:

\- На Сокол. Мне надо кое-что забрать.

* * *

Космические корабли всегда вызывали у Рей жадный интерес пополам с детским восторгом и Бен немного надеялся, что Сокол отвлечет её, но … не повезло.

Рей целенаправленно и неотрывно следовала за ним прямо по пятам.

\- Надеюсь ты не собралась в мою каюту?

Она на мгновенье замерла, но потом всё же дернулась следом и ему пришлось остановить её, собой преградив путь дальше.

\- Серьезно? Ты же не думаешь, что я спрячусь там от тебя?

\- Это будет не в первый раз, - ответила она, сложив руки на груди, не отступая.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - он тоже сложил руки на груди, копируя её позу.

Они замерли друг напротив друга. Бен понимал, что они ведут себя как дети, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Ну разумеется, - хмыкнула она, - Это же я за последние полгода в Храме в общей сложности провела всего неделю и то, потому что Совет настойчиво требовал моего личного присутствия. Это я прячусь за бесконечными заданиями и видимо, тоже я, избегаю не только говорить с тобой, но и даже смотреть.

Бен знал, что разумней всего будет промолчать или начнется ссора из которой ни одному из них победителем не выйти.

\- Что? - продолжала давить она, - Нечего сказать?

\- Тебе об этом было так необходимо поговорить? - ему хотелось устало потереть лицо руками, но он стоял, статуей замерев у собственной двери, - Тогда мы только зря теряем время.

\- Именно время! - он видел, как она крепче сжала сложенные на груди руки, сдерживая себя, - Прошло почти полгода, мне кажется, этого более чем достаточ...

\- В последний раз, Рей, ты действительно хотела поговорить именно об этом? - как можно спокойней спросил он, по сути не оставляя ей выбора. Или она меняет тему, или они заканчивают.

\- Нет, - она раздраженно выдохнула, с явным нежеланием оставляя это разбирательство на будущее, - Почему ты отказался стать моим учителем?

На этот вопрос Бен мог ответить:

\- Согласно кодексу только Совет может выбрать учителя для ученика переходящего в статус падавана, после достижения им соответствующего уровня. Исходя из твоих способностей, сильных и слабых сторон для дальнейшего индивидуального обучения Советом для тебя была выбрана мастер Митра. Единогласно.

Рей неопределенно хмыкнула, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.

\- Я говорила с мастером Люком и знаю, что для дальнейшего обучения, изначально они выбрали тебя, а ты отказался, - она отвела от него свой тяжелый взгляд, и это было единственное что, пусть на мгновение, но выдало её неуверенность, - И я хочу знать почему.

\- Я не отказывался, а позволил себе высказать несогласие с принятым решением,  посчитав его неразумным с учетом всех известных мне обстоятельств, - Бен крепче стиснул руки у себя на груди, хотя внешне, специально, непринуждённо оперся плечом о дверной проём, - и они согласились с приведёнными доводами. Потому что никто из них не знает тебя, так как я.

\- Ооо, это точно, - она всплеснула руками, сдерживаемое раздражение прорвалось, взяло верх над её показным хладнокровием, - Ведь никто из них не трахал меня на полу и …

\- Если мне не изменяет память, мы договорились не поднимать эту тему, - быстро перебил он её, - Передумала? Так может пойдешь и расскажешь всё Люку? Уверен, после твоих откровений, совет пересмотрит решение и сочтет именно меня идеальным кандидатом, – саркастично закончил он.

Не даром его мать политик, а отец контрабандист. Сарказм – это первая семейная черта Органа-Соло, которая его более чем устраивает, а вот вторую – умение виртуозно лгать, Бен отчаянно ненавидит. И он никогда не лжёт.

Она быстро, глубоко вдохнула, стараясь совладать с собой.

\- Я просто хочу знать, - медленно говорит Рей, делая еще один глубокий вдох, Бен видит, как поднимается и опускается её грудь, и теперь ему действительно хочется спрятаться в своей каюте, - Ты отказался, только потому что мы переспали?

\- Нет, я был объективен.

\- И почему я тебе не верю? – внезапно она сделала резкий шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними и неожиданно крепко вцепилась ему в ворот накидки, дернув на себя, - Может потому что чувствую тебя и ты лжешь.

\- Это повлияло, но не явилось причиной, - ответил он, пытаясь освободиться от ее хватки, не дать наклонить себя ниже, - И я никогда не лгу.

\- Ты обещал, - процедила она, и сильно потянула вниз, на себя, ещё ближе, заставляя смотреть ей в глаза. Беспощадно занимая собой всё его личное пространство.

\- И это было моей ошибкой, - он и без её напоминаний отлично знал, что пообещал, лишь бы она согласилась улететь с ним. Спустя много лет, наконец-то найдя отцовский Тысячелетний Сокол на всеми забытой планете-свалке космического мусора, Бен и не думал, что там же обнаружит, одного из сильнейших спящих пользователей силы, - Я был слишком ослеплён тобой, неосторожен, но это не зна...

\- Так теперь это моя вина? – возмущенно перебивает Рей, он чувствует её раздражённый выдох на своих губах, и ему, иррационально, хочется сделать для неё всё прямо сейчас, но она продолжает расстроено и зло, - Я знала...

\- Но это не значит, что я не собираюсь его выполнять! - заканчивает он и это правда, она должна чувствовать это.

\- Сама виновата, - но Рей продолжала говорить сама с собой, её ладонь ослабла и теперь он сам, схватил её за руку, не давая отстраниться, - Я знала, что так будет, но всё равно пошла с тобой...

\- Я не могу учить тебя, – он притянул её ещё немного ближе, - Ты и сама знаешь это.

\- Нет, Бен, это ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне действительно было нужно, - четко, зло ответила она.

Он крепче сжал свою ладонь на её запястье.

\- И что? Теперь ты вернешься обратно в Ниму? Голодать и ждать фантомных родителей или смерти в очередной песчаной буре? Тогда ты глупей, чем я думал! - не сдержавшись, он с силой дернул её на себя, так сильно, что она ударилась о него, но ни один из них не обратил на это никакого внимания, -  Упустить свой шанс и из-за чего? Невнятного куска прошлого? Жизни, которую никогда не прожить заново?

Он видел, как глубоко она дышит, стараясь сдержать злые слёзы и понимал, что надо замолчать, остановиться.

\- Хотя, раз ты всё ещё здесь, - теперь он старался не смотреть на неё, не когда она так близко, не когда они наедине, - значит все же не глупей.

Рей попыталась вывернуть свою руку из его хватки, но он не отпустил. Они неуловимо поменялись ролями. Сейчас уже он успешно загонял её в угол.

\- Хочешь знать, что я сказал на Совете?

Она молча кивнула, временно оставляя попытки вырываться.

\-  Что ты самоуверенна и полагаешь, что со всем можешь справиться сама. В тебе нет доверия... Ты не контролируешь свои чувства и эмоции, только подавляешь, поэтому можешь легко поддаться гневу и страху, - он видит, как она морщится, будто он физически делает ей больно, но не перебивает его, - До сих пор цепляешься за родителей, за придуманную семью, которая существует только в твоей голове. Ты не стабильна, Рей, и это может быть очень-очень опасно. Поверь мне, я знаю, - он сглатывает, чувствуя, как больно ей это слышать, - Поэтому на совете я предложил Митру, которая занимается гуманитарной помощью, лечебными техниками и мирными миссиями. Она будет твоим наставником, потому что так безопасней для всех нас.

\- Это всё? – сдавленно спросила она, Бен даже не заметил, как Рей изо всех сил упиралась левой рукой ему в грудь не давая притянуть себя еще ближе. Опомнившись он выпустил её запястье и она тут же отступила на шаг назад.

\- А тебе мало? – ему захотелось притянуть её обратно, но это было недопустимо.

\- Достаточно, - она тяжело вдохнула, неосознанно потирая пострадавшее от его несдержанной хватки запястье, - Да, я привыкла полагаться только на себя, потому что мои, как ты выразился, фантомные родители, бросили меня там, где хозяин не бросит даже самого крепкого банту, - она вытерла скопившиеся слёзы тыльной стороной руки, - Не думаю, что будь ты на моём месте вырос бы другим. Если бы вообще выжил.

\- Причина не важна, тебе в любом случае необходимо это преодолеть, - он снова сложил руки на груди, чтобы лучше контролировать себя, - Моё обещание в силе. Мы найдем твоих родителей, когда ты будешь к этому готова.

\- Трудно поверить, - только и ответила она, - Да и вообще, что мешает мне самой их найти? Сейчас!

\- Ничего, - тут же отзывается он, - Кроме разума, я надеюсь.

\- Мне уже все равно.

\- Рей...

\- Что Рей? - она всхлипнула, не сдержавшись, - Сколько ещё мне придется ждать? Лет пять? Десять?

\- Тебе придется ждать ровно до того момента, пока ты не перестанешь ждать и не начнешь двигаться дальше!

Она замолчала, затихла, будто её выключили. Упершись взглядом себе под ноги.

\- Иди, Рей, собирайся, - он в последний раз посмотрел на неё, - Мой разговор с Митрой не займет много времени.

Бен развернулся и скрылся в своей каюте.

* * *

Но когда он вышел обратно она всё ещё стояла на том же месте. Хотя ощущалась совсем иначе: собранней, спокойней, решительней.

\- Я ответил на твои вопросы, - и он отлично чувствовал, что ей надо что-то ещё, - Что ты от меня хочешь?

\- Чтобы ты перестал от меня бегать, будто я больна гамморианской чумной лихорадкой, - она пожала плечами, возвращаясь к показательному равнодушию.

Бен смог только раздраженно выдохнуть. Опять. Они опять вернулись к этой теме:

\- Дистанция нам обоим только на пользу.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы между нами всё было, как раньше, - он видел, как она почти сделала шаг вперед, но вовремя себя одернула, - Нет ни единой причины избегать меня. Я не изменилась.

Она может и не изменилась, но вот про себя он этого сказать не мог. Он понимал, что она хочет вернуть хоть что-то привычное, что приносило ей покой, уверенность.

\- Как раньше уже никогда не будет, - очень тихо пробормотал он, надеясь, что она не услышит, и громче добавил, - У меня действительно много работы, если ты не заметила, то в совете всего четверо и это не потому что, мы такие привередливые.

\- Раньше, ты всегда находил время...

\- Прекрати, - перебил он, запнулся, замолчал, невольно прилипая взглядом к её губам, немного опухшим от слёз глазам, раскрасневшимся щекам, - Я хотя бы пытаюсь вести себя правильно. Всё исправить.

Рей грустно хмыкнула, глядя на него своим пронзительными глазами, и ему вновь захотелось спрятаться.

\- Я чувствую тебя даже на другой планете,  – она сжала губы, -  Как ты собираешься это исправить?

\- Надо продолжать соблюдать дистанцию, - как можно уверенней ответил он.

\- Ну если полгода дистанции не помогло, то я не вижу чем тут смогут помочь еще полгода?

\- Не узнаем, пока не попробуем, - он понимал, как наивно и глупо это звучит, но что ещё ему оставалось.

\- Может хватит бегать от очевидного?

\- Рей...

\- Ты сам говорил, что джедаи имеют полное право удовлетворять свои физические потребности, - она все же делает шаг к нему.

\- Не с учениками и ...

\- И ещё говорил, что если нет привязанности, то можно хоть каждый день...

\- Это определенно не наш случай.

Она тихо, грустно смеется, становясь почти вплотную к нему. Он закрывает глаза.

\- Я ответил на твои вопрос. Уходи.

Но она не уходит, она уже всё решила. За них обоих.

\- Чего ты боишься? Сам говорил, что ничего особого не произошло, что это естественно, просто физическая потребность двух одиноких людей...

Он внезапно разворачивается, меняя их местами, прижимая её спиной к двери:

\- А кто стонал мне на ухо, что хотел этого целый год? Просто физическая потребность?

Он ловко приподнимает её, подхватив под бедра, зажимает между собой и стеной. Оказываясь с ней невыносимо близко, на одном уровне. Глаза к глазам. Губы к губам.

\- Ну что молчишь? – спросил он, потому что ему необходимо услышать нет.

\- Если нам так будет спокойней, то да, просто физиче…

\- Не будет, - перебил он, ведя носом вдоль её шеи. Она задирает голову, давая ему больше места.

\- Я знаю, что нельзя... - отвечает она. Бен видит как расширены её зрачки. Она облизывает губы, расслабляя хватку у него на плечах, полностью доверяя ему держать её на весу, запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Он принимает весь её вес на себя, невольно вжимаясь ещё больше.

\- Наконец-то слышу разумные слова, - он сильно закусывает себе щеку, пытаясь держать себя в руках, не смотря на её пальцы нежно перебирающие его волосы, не смотря на то как сильно, она сжимает бедрами его бока.

\- Но всё равно хочу тебя, - она тянет его на себя, - Каждый раз, когда вижу.

\- Проклятье…

Они целуются, жадно, быстро. Она прикусывает ему губу, не давая отстраниться, даже чтобы вдохнуть, и никакого контроля не остается. Снова.

* * *

Они лежат на полу его каюты прижавшись лбом ко лбу. До койки оставалось всего несколько десятков дюймов, которые они так и  не смогли преодолеть.

\- Ты контролируешь себя, ещё хуже чем я, - она убирает мокрые от пота, прилипшие волосы с его лица, - Даже не знаю хорошо это или плохо.

\- Ещё один веский пункт против меня, как твоего учителя…

\- Иногда я не понимаю, кому из нас на самом деле тридцать, а кому двадцать.

\- Что поделать, весь в отца.

\- Не может быть...

\- У меня не было адекватного образца для подражания, - он слепо целует её везде куда может дотянуться, не двигаясь с места.

\- Но я знаю Хана.

\- Тебе крупно повезло, что ты не знала его лет двадцать пять назад...

\- Но всё равно у тебя есть семья, - недоумевает она, забираясь сверху на него, ложась на грудь.

\- Вот именно об этом я и говорю, - глухо, с привычным сарказмом, отзывается он ей в макушку, обнимает, гладя по спине.

Он не перестает удивляться, как в её голове всё просто: есть семья - всё хорошо, нет - всё … не очень хорошо, но когда она появится, всё наладиться и обязательно станет хорошо. Наверное, только так и можно было выжить на Джакку. Но ... в жизни это далеко не всегда так. А у джедаев и вовсе семья - это целый мир, все галактики, и чем раньше она это поймёт и примет, тем будет лучше для всех. Он не хочет думать об этом сейчас.

\- Эй, - зовет она, вырывая его из невеселых размышлений, и приподнимается, опираясь локтями на грудь, явно желая посмотреть на него. Ему приходиться открыть глаза, - Я не сделаю тебя слабее, - она подтягивается и целует его в нос, - Не надо меня бояться.

Рей тепло улыбается, наверное, впервые с того проклятого дня, когда её первый, неловкий, случайный поцелуй снес у него все барьеры и ... все их привычные отношения развалились, из-за её растерянности и его страха. И их долга.

\-  Расскажи это моему очень темному и очень покойному деду, - хмыкает он, - И вообще, учитывая историю моей семьи, это тебе надо меня бояться.

\- Отлично подмечено.

\- Я серьезно.

\- Увы, меня трудно напугать, - она целует его снова и он ненавидит, как рядом с ней превращается в податливое довольное желе, - После Митры, я перейду к тебе.

\- Только когда идеально отточишь все лечебные техники.

\- С твоей манерой боя, думаю, мне придётся оттачивать их на тебе.

С этим не поспоришь. Бен глубоко спокойно дышит, вдох-выдох, постепенно смиряясь. Все-таки отсрочка ещё есть. Они что-нибудь придумают. Он прижимает её к себе ещё крепче, забираясь ладонями под майку.

\- Что опять?

\- Ну я же не твой учитель…


End file.
